


Love & Sin (Bleach SFW/NSFW FxM, MXM, Multi One-Shotsl)

by Lady_Rhey (xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bedroom Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forehead Kisses, Foreplay, In Public, Love, M/M, Master/Servant, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Relations, Public Scene, Public Sex, Rituals, Roleplay, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Tea, Teaching, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx/pseuds/Lady_Rhey
Summary: REQUESTS OPEN!!!! KINKS WELCOME!!! NO FEMALE CANON CHARACTER REQUESTS ONLY MALE CHARACTERS PLEASE!!!!Please don’t ask me to curb my language or content in what I write.❤️-prompts provided if needed-ships welcome for all MxF, MxM, Multi pairings-OC’s welcome
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Original Female Character(s), Aizen Sousuke/Reader, Aizen Sousuke/You, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques & You, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Original Character(s), Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Original Female Character(s), Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Reader, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/You, Grimmjow Jeferjaques & Reader, Hirako Shinji/Original Character(s), Hirako Shinji/You, Urahara Kisuke & Original Female Character(s), Urahara Kisuke/Reader, Urahara Kisuke/You
Comments: 20
Kudos: 26





	1. Comprehensive Pending Prompt List

Request SFW 26 | Grimmjow

Request SFW 26 | Aizen

Request SFW 26 | Shinji

Request SFW 26 | Urahara 

Request NSFW 19 | Grimmjow

Request NSFW 19 | Aizen

Request NSFW 19 | Shinji

Request NSFW 19 | Urahara 

R equest NSFW Prompts12&31 | Grimmjow x FR | Time & Legs Open + Massage

Request NSFW Promots 5,23,41 | Grimm x FR | Clothes Off, Hot Mad + Punish


	2. ABC Format for Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you can comment select from the prompts or provide your own leaving your requests in the comments below. Please limit subjects to 3 prompts per request. You can request as much as you want. Keep in mind I do this for fun so requests could take a while as I have other works I’m working on.

NSFW

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep   
afterwards)

SFW

A = Affection (What are they like with affection, public and private?):

B = Boast (How often do they boast/talk about you to other people?):

C = Communication (Are they good a talking about how they feel and listening to how you feel?):

D = Dates (What are common dates and how regular are they):

E = Effort (How much effort do they put into the relationship?):

F = Flirting (How do they flirt and how do they react to being flirted with):

G = Gift (How often do they give you gifts?):

H = Health (What do they do when you’re sick?):

I = Insecurity (How insecure are they in themselves and the relationship?):

J = Jealous (How often do they get jealous and how do they react?):

K = Kiss (What are their favorite kisses and where do they kiss you the most?):

L = Love (How often do they say they love you and how do they show it?):

M = Marriage (Do you get married? When?):

N = Naked (What’s their reaction to seeing you naked?):

O = Occasion (What do they do on special occasions?):

P = Protective (How protective are they over you?):

Q = Quirk (What is a quirk they have?):

R = Relax (How do you two relax?):

S = Sleep (What are their sleeping habits?):

T = Temper (How often do they lose their temper with you?):

U = Upset (What do they do when you’re upset and what do you do when they’re upset?):

V = Vacation (Where would you go on vacation together?):

X = X-ray (How do they react to you being injured?):

Y = Yearn (How much to they pine when you’re not around?):

Z = ZZZ (What are they like to sleep with?):


	3. Scenario Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW and NSFW prompts to use. Please reference the number(s) since you can choose multiple (though try to keep it to 3). You can combine both categories just specify in the comments which category and number. Leave requests in the comments below and make sure to label them SFW, NSFW abd if they have a subcategory like Angst or Romance &Fluff.❤️

UPDATE 

So I’m updating my prompt list. Some of you may be thinking ‘Why would you do that when you can’t even get the prompts you have done; I’ve been waiting forever for mine’ and you would be right. 

I am sorry there hasn’t been much posted request wise the last two weeks. On 1/31/21 my mother went into diabetic shock and was rushed to the hospital only to find out she also had Covid and was 1 day away from dying of pneumonia. My husband also received a call that he was being let go from his job leaving me the last not one with a job I couldn’t go to because of quarantine even though I was negative. 

That Monday we all went to get tested and found my seven year old was also positive and had to be quarantined and wear a mask all over the house. It was terribly sad to have her cry every night that she couldn’t get a goodnight kiss but she soldiered through. As a result I found it inappropriate to write requests that focused on sex and intimacy which is why no requests were completed.

Now the world seems to be righting and everyone is covid free. In an attempt to move past it all, I am starting to work on my requests again and wanted to add a few to make things more challenging. Thank you all for your patience. You have my heartfelt appreciation. 

* * *

**SFW**

  1. “you are a weird weird man and i am shamelessly attracted to it”
  2. “she’s a pain in the ass but she’s my pain in the ass so lay off buddy!”
  3. “how can i hate and love you at the same time?!”
  4. “God... you love annoying me huh”
  5. "I love you even more than I am annoyed by you. Which is a lot."
  6. “Till death do us part. Or we kill each other.”
  7. “I want to be the reason you look down at your phone and smile. Then walk into a pole.”
  8. “Everyday I fall in love with you more and more. Except yesterday, yesterday you were pretty annoying.”
  9. “Can I just lay my head in your lap, have you play with my hair, and not talk about it”
  10. “How did you even manage to do this?!”
  11. “Do I even want to know” 
  12. “It’s 3am this’d better be ground breaking”
  13. “You can ... if you’re gonna kiss me like that”
  14. “You’re cute when you pretend to be mad at me”
  15. “Your smart mouth is going to get you into trouble”
  16. "𝘐𝘧 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨?"
  17. "𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘧𝘧"
  18. "𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘶𝘭𝘵, 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶"
  19. "𝘐𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦, 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘵 𝘰𝘧𝘧"
  20. "𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘷𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘰 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘰𝘯 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦'𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘮"
  21. “It’s too cold, come back!”
  22. “I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me attention.” 
  23. “You’re never going to let that go, are you?”
  24. “Was that supposed to hurt?”
  25. “This is why we can’t have nice things.”
  26. “How much of that did you hear?”
  27. “I’m with you for a reason, stupid.”
  28. “Sometimes I hate you, sometimes I love you. I’m trying to decide which I’m feeling right now.”
  29. “I can’t help it. You’re just really warm. Like a giant heater.”
  30. “I know you might not think so, but you look really good right now.”
  31. “You look really peaceful when you’re asleep.”
  32. “That looks like my shirt, but it can’t be. I know I left it in my closet, with all the other shirts you try to steal.”
  33. “Do I love you? Yes. Do I like you? That’s still up for debate.”
  34. “If you’re so bored, I have other ideas on how to pass the time…”
  35. “I never want you to feel like you’re not good enough.”
  36. “If I kissed you right now, what would you do?”
  37. “That wasn’t very subtle.”
  38. “You’re adorable, and I can’t believe I have you all to myself.”
  39. “I like it when you say my name.”
  40. “I think it’s adorable how easily you blush.”



Angst

  1. “(Name)! Open the door!”
  2. “I can’t pretend anymore.”
  3. “How could you ask me that?”
  4. “You lied to me!”
  5. “You can’t see me.”
  6. “If I’m a monster, what are you?”
  7. “Tell me I’m wrong.”
  8. “You’re scaring me.”
  9. “Get the hell out.”
  10. “I thought you were dead.”
  11. “I’m not losing you again.”
  12. “Why do you care?”
  13. “Don’t you dare walk out that door.”
  14. “You’re not safe here.”
  15. “That sounds a lot like ‘goodbye.’”
  16. “You broke my heart.”
  17. “What is this? What are we really?”
  18. “I’m sorry but.. who are you?”
  19. “Why aren’t you with her?”
  20. “Don’t shut me out.”
  21. “This isn’t you.”
  22. “You’ve hurt me enough already.”
  23. “I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong impression.”
  24. “I won’t forgive you for this.”
  25. “There was never an ‘us.’”
  26. “I never loved you.”



fluff & romance.

  1. “Tell me again.”
  2. “Marry me.”
  3. “Do you trust me?”
  4. “It’s freezing. Come here.”
  5. “I’ve got you.”
  6. “Because I love you.”
  7. “Don’t ever let me go.”
  8. “I’ve loved you for years.”
  9. “Stay. Please.”
  10. “I can’t imagine my life without you in it anymore.”
  11. “I’m not going anywhere.”
  12. “Always.”
  13. “Look, a shooting star! Make a wish.”
  14. “Is that.. my shirt?”
  15. “I think I love you.”
  16. “I can’t stop thinking about you.”
  17. “Can I stay with you?”
  18. “I can’t sleep.”
  19. “Take my bed tonight. I’ll sleep on the couch.”
  20. “It made me think of you.”
  21. “I’m pregnant.”
  22. “You’re basically a marshmallow. Perfect for cuddling.”
  23. “It’s always been you.”
  24. “Move over.”
  25. “Tell me a secret.”
  26. “Truth or dare?”
  27. “I could kiss you right now.”
  28. “I love you, but stop talking.”
  29. “Quit it! You’re hogging the blankets!”
  30. “You’re cute when you’re half asleep.”
  31. “Did you just hit me? With a pillow? Oh. It’s on now.”
  32. “Why did you choose me?”
  33. “Are you.. blushing?”
  34. “Take my hand.”



concern & upset

  1. “You’re shaking.”
  2. “Call me when you get this. It’s urgent.”
  3. “You’re bleeding.”
  4. “I can’t breathe.”
  5. “What happened back there?”
  6. “Wake up. Please wake up.”
  7. “Let me help you.”
  8. “Shh. Come here. It’s just a nightmare.”
  9. “Please don’t leave me alone.”
  10. “Why didn’t you tell me?”
  11. “It’s okay. I’m here.”
  12. “Hear that? I’m alive. I’m right here.”
  13. “I don’t want your apology.”
  14. “Stop pretending like everything is fine!”
  15. “Have you lost your damn mind?”
  16. “I’m begging you. Please.”
  17. “You’re going to be okay. Everything is going to be fine.”
  18. “I know hurts, but you have to stay awake, okay?”
  19. “Of course I care.”
  20. “You’re safe now.”
  21. “How much did you have to drink?”
  22. “Let me take you home.”
  23. “What the hell were you thinking? You could have been hurt.”
  24. “Shh. Don’t cry.”
  25. “You need to rest.”



Dramatic

  1. “I can’t feel my legs.”
  2. “Put the gun down.”
  3. “I’ll do it even if it kills me.”
  4. “Let her/him go!”
  5. “Take me instead.”
  6. “Don’t touch her/him.”
  7. “How is this possible? I watched you die.”
  8. “Break them.”
  9. “(Name)! Take my hand!”
  10. “Don’t you die on me!”
  11. “Why can’t I see you?”
  12. “Come back to me.”
  13. “I’ve already lost him/her once. I won’t lose him/her again.”
  14. “Get out of here! It’s a trap.”
  15. “What are you doing here? It’s too dangerous!”
  16. “Do you want to die?”
  17. “Helps on the way. You just have to hold on a little longer.”



Sassy

  1. “Bite me.”
  2. “I didn’t believe you cared.”
  3. “You’re jealous.”
  4. “Hmm. So you do have feelings.”
  5. “I dare you.”
  6. “You may be attractive, but I’m not sleeping with you.”
  7. “You know what? Forget it.”
  8. “Did you really think I’d fall for that?”
  9. “I’d like to see you try.”
  10. “I don’t recall asking for your opinion on the matter.”
  11. “How long have you been standing there?”
  12. “Watch me.”
  13. “I’m fully capable of kicking your ass.”
  14. “How did my back feel when you stabbed me?”
  15. “Don’t let the door hit you on your way out.”
  16. “If you want me, come and get me.”
  17. “Such poison from a pretty, honeyed mouth.”



  
  


**NSFW**

  1. “I’m going to be late because you can’t keep it in your pants.” 
  2. “If you stay quiet, no one will know.”
  3. “You don’t need to be so gentle.”
  4. “Let me show you why you should stay in bed.”
  5. “I bet you look even better with your clothes off.”
  6. “Are you trying to turn me on right now? Because it’s working.”
  7. “You’re really going to make me beg for it?”
  8. “Are you going to eye fuck me all night or are you going to do something about it?”
  9. “You’re so sexy when you’re all hot and bothered.”
  10. “Forget the bed. Let’s fuck right here.”
  11. “Fuck, I love the sounds you make.”
  12. “Maybe I’d rather take my time.”
  13. “If you don’t like my teasing then why are you moaning?”
  14. “I know for a fact that you can be a hell of a lot louder than that.“
  15. “Can you feel what you’re doing to me?”
  16. “Don’t think I’m letting you get away with that, darling.”
  17. “We’re in public, you know.”
  18. “I didn’t know you were so sensitive.”
  19. “Make me.”
  20. “First one to make a noise loses.”
  21. “Tell me what you want.”
  22. “You taste like fucking candy.”
  23. “You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.”
  24. “We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.”
  25. “C’mere, you can sit on my lap until I’m done working.”
  26. “Instead of staring you could join.”
  27. “I could make you feel better than that pathetic toy.”
  28. “Did you miss feeling me around you so much that you’ve resorted to your hand?”
  29. Show me how you like to be touched.
  30. “Pay attention to me or I’ll make you.”
  31. “Keep your legs open or you’ll be punished.”
  32. “Scream for me. I want everyone to know how good I make you feel.”
  33. “Say my name - Louder”
  34. “You look so beautiful tied up for me.”
  35. “We’re you just masterbating?”
  36. “You better shut that pretty little mouth before I put it to work, doll.”
  37. You want to watch me do what again?  
  

  38. God damnit , now all I can think about right now is you licking my cock like it’s that ice cream cone.
  39. Leave the heels on, baby. Just the heels, though.  
  

  40. “Touch yourself for me.” 
  41. “Maybe if I punish you, you’ll remember who you belong to next time.”
  42. “Such a needy little thing, aren’t you?”
  43. “I wanna fuck you right against the glass so everyone can see how good you take it.”
  44. Look how ready you are for me




	4. NSFW | Summons from the King | Grimmjow x FR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick edit 1/30/21

For months I had done everything I could to bring myself to the attention of the king. I had walked in the garden when I knew he would be watching or walking himself, I had sat within his line of the sight whenever possible wearing clothing that revealed as much as I could, I had even been so bold as to write him letters that would be delivered by various maids when he was expected to be alone signed anonymously with just the first initial of my name keeping all the intrigue I could muster.

Then the day finally came when I was summoned to his private chambers and given an audience. I was nervous and elated, my insides tied in more knots than existed on my dress, yet I refused to let it overwhelm me. I was a woman of ambition and would leave my mark on both him and the kingdom before I died. Little did I know that the king sealed his property in things other than wax and the chains he used to bind his property were impossible to break.

When I approached the door, I was announced post-haste, before being admitted into the sanctuary of the strongest man in the kingdom. The room itself put me in awe as I walked slowly inside marveling at all the beautiful furnishings and tapestries arranged so precisely around the room.

So preoccupied it took me a moment before I gazed upon the king himself who had been shuffling documents around his desk before alighting on a letter that he clasped gently in his fingers before coming to stand in front of me.

"Forgive me highness I was distracted by all the beauty surrounding your quarters that my manners seemed to have slipped. I hope I did not offend you."

Stopping just in front of me he looked my face and chest over with inquisitive and slightly salacious eyes. "You did not. It is only natural to be in awe of the power I have as it is displayed in all the things that surround me."

Keeping his gaze locked on me as he tapped the letter held in the hand grasped behind his back, Grimmjow circled me counterclockwise before standing perfectly still behind me.

"I am more concerned with finding out who sent a series of letters similar to this one."

His voice had dropped slightly and was now just above a whisper as it's soft warmth caressed my ear making me shudder.

You see, it would seem there is a woman, according to the lay of the script, that has become rather attached to me and wishes to enter my employ for no other reason than to service my every need even if it means handing over her body. You wouldn't happen to have any information on this woman would you?"

Biting my lip I tried to remain calm.

"May I see the letter, your majesty?"

Even knowing it was mine by the color of the paper and the small lipstick mark on the right front corner, I still felt it was prudent to ask. 

"Of course."

His hand reached over my shoulder then to tuck the letter into the bosom of my dress, the lace at his cuff tickling my décolletage, in the same way, I imagined his hair or his fingertips would should they graze my skin.

Retracting his hand the back of Grimmjow's knuckles grazed my cheek lingering at the junction of my jaw and neck a moment longer than propriety would deem appropriate.

Collecting myself a few moments after his touch disappeared, I reached up and plucked the letter from its resting place before turning it so the back was facing me.

With the seal already broken all I needed to do was spread open the folds of each side before reaching in and pulling the letter out.

It was strange now to see the fruits of my obsession laid bare before me but I refused to show I was affected by the potential of this scandal.

"Would you be so kind as to read it aloud?" The amusement in his voice was palpable.

"But of course."

Clearing my throat daintily, I began.

"To his Esteemed Majesty,

"As a fleeting memory of your court, I have imbibed in you from afar with enamored eyes dreaming often of my chance to serve you in any way possible. Though no opportunity presented itself, I chose to open the door instead leaving my love and intentions bare for you to deliver or discard should you find no use for what services I could provide.

Though we have only met in passing without eyes meeting or even the briefest touch, I have memorized your perfection and could craft your magnificence with a chisel, brush, or sharp tongue. You are the embodiment of my humblest desires and the spirit that enthralls me in my darkest moments.

May this find you well and your services in need as I have a position I wish to fill, but only for your excellency."

"Quite beautiful isn't it and so masterfully written. It makes me think the woman holding the pen wished to exceed my expectations with her honeyed lips alone."

Moving so he stood directly behind me, Grimmjow pressed his entire length against my back as his hands came to rest at my elbows.

"You wouldn't happen to know who this siren is, would you? I have asked around the court and it seems all avenues lead back to you."

Slipping the letter back into its envelope I organize my thoughts a moment before speaking.

"It is true that I am a trusted companion of the woman in question. It is also true that her lack of discretion was encouraged by me so any offense it brings I must share. One thing remains true, however."

Knowing this might be my only chance I steel my resolve and turn around so I am now sheltered in his arms.

"Her undying love and devotion to you are what brought that letter about. There is not a day where she does not hold you foremost in her thoughts and wishes above every other wish, even those to God, that she could be in your service even if it was simply to provide an ear should his Majesty ever wish to divulge himself of his thoughts."

As my words finished, his eyes closed slightly and the corner of his lip turned up in a mischievous smile.

"Well if that is the case then maybe you could relay my response to her in intimate detail."

With unregistered quickness, Grimmjow dropped to his knees and lifted the skirt of my dress before throwing it over his body and relieving me of my undergarments. With my pussy bare he spread my legs before delving his tongue in between my folds to attack the core of my desire.

Hot and engorged from even the thought of being intimate with the king, the feel of his slippery tongue against my clit caused me to moan wantonly as my hands shot down to where I assumed his hair would be; my fingers gripping the fabric in an attempt to grab hold of even a portion of the ecstasy I was being allowed to feel.

"Majesty," I whined, causing a deep hum to vibrate my lips as he circled my whole pussy before sucking it in with several sharp suckling gestures.

Trying to spread my legs further apart I began rocking my hips slowly trying to gain some friction against his tongue so my pleasure would steadily build.

Unable to miss my desire, Grimmjow released my lips only to delve his tongue into my slit as his hands came to rest on my ass that he kneaded and rocked to his own pace.

"Please Highness, I want to pleasure you. It is not right for me to take such pleasure without giving it back in return."

Separating his lips one again, he spoke against my folds in between gentle kisses onto my exposed clit.

"The king accepts no one into his service that he does not examine first. Such exams require first-hand knowledge, which I cannot receive completely if all I do is take what is given. I have whores for that. My understanding is the lady in question wishes to be more than just a common whore is that not correct?"

"It is your Majesty." My voice was breathy.

"Then you must give me the chance to express my answer in full so you might convince her of my sincerity allowing her to enter my care post haste."

He then placed his tongue back onto my clit and rubbed it vigorously causing my juices to flow down my legs and over his chin. There was a rabid abandon to his gestures as if he was starved and had yet to gain the sustenance he needed.

Covering my mouth to mute the cry that escaped my lips I arched my back slightly causing my hips to pivot towards his mouth so more of the surface of his tongue could capture the length of my sensitive flesh.

Alternating between using just the tip and the entire length of his tongue, my body quickly began to convulse as my knees tried to buckle.

"Majesty, my apologies but I'm not sure I can stand much longer. The power of your tongue is too great for my body to withstand."

Lapping at my clit he brought two fingers to my slit.

"Really? How unfortunate. I guess this means that examining you internally might very well kill you."

Sucking in my clit he shoved both fingers deep within my slit before nursing the sensitive bundle of nerves with his lips and tip of his tongue.

Crying out as the pleasure from his fingers pressing against my walls as the stimulation on my clit heightend my sensitivity, my legs gave out and I found myself crashing to the floor straddling the king's face as my dress ballooned out around me. Mortified, I tried to scramble up with flagrant apologies but he just grabbed my hips and pulled my pussy into his face; his hands kneading my ass as he rocked me back and forth.

Wanting more, needing more I bend backward and place my hands on his calves spreading my legs as wide as they can go.

The feel of his tongue is all-encompassing and sends shocks of pleasure from my pelvis towards my chest in electric ripples as I begin to ride him harder and faster. Coming to terms wrapped in my desire with the fact that he might very well kill me for my transgressions and abuse of his person, I hand myself over to the ecstasy since it may be my last jaunt with it.

With each demanding thrust of my hips, the noises he makes as he devours me become sloppylier and sloppier. Lewd sucking, moaning, slurping making it sound like a savage at a feast yet the treatment of his tongue and demanding grip on my ass suggests the king is caught up in his satiation as well.

When my thighs begin to twitch he slips one hand off my ass and pulls my hips up before planting his hand under my hips with two fingers pointed at my slit so when he pulled me down I seated them cleanly.

Jerking forward I planted my hands in front of me, bending the whalebone cage supporting my dress as I scrambled to collect the fabric enough so my hands securely rest on the solid floor.

When my hands find purchase I lean into my wrists and ride his fingers letting the torrent of fluids gathered by his curled digits wash over his face as I chase my orgasm that is rapidly approaching.

"Highness." I mewl, my peak almost crested as he pressed his curled digits into my distended G-Spot creating a delicious ache as my thrusts force his fingers deep inside me.

Pulling his lips from me his voice comforts me. "It's alright my dear. Cum for your king. Let him dominate your entire existence. Submit everything you have to him."

Then his tongue swiped a few more times and my back arched as my breathing stopped; my lips uttering a familiarity I should never speak.

"Grimmjow!"

From that moment on all that can be heard is the heaviness of my breathing as his tongue and lips gently clean my fluids from my body.

Eventually, his fingers pull me back and I realize it is time for me to rise and accept atonement.

Standing, he takes his handkerchief from his pocket and wipes the glistening cream from his lips, chin, and neck before stuffing it back in his pocket.

"A little memento for later when you are not here but the need arises." He grins wickedly.

I courtesy, and bit my lip.

"Tell me. Do you think our lady in question will receive my proposition well?"

My eyes go wide. "I do indeed, highness."

That's when he steps close to me and says, "Good and make sure to tell her she is to address me as Grimmjow with the same neediness you did in your moment of ecstasy or I will be forced to ring those words from her pretty lips."

Bringing his thumb to my bottom lip he traces it roughly.

"Now go change. The guards will lead you back through the secret passages. It won't do to have you skulking at my door. I expect you back here to finish what you started wearing far less than you are now."

I smile and bow.

"Yes, Master Grimmjow."

The deep approving rumble in his chest makes my clit ache as I scurry out the door and to my quarters so I can do exactly as he bid. The letter a forgotten token on the floor of the love laid bare upon its surface.


	5. Request NSFW ABC’s P&Z | Grimm, Shinji, Aizen, Urahara x FR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/22/21  
> Completed 1/23/21  
> Rolisna

**Grimmjow**

P = Pace

Being far too intuned with his animalistic spirit, Grimmjow’s pace is tied directly to how triggered his predator/prey instincts are. Loving to drag out foreplay until you literally seep fluid and beg or tear at his body, he is only barely able to contain his desire once penetration actually occurs. Preferring to slip inside you completely and fluidly with one thrust as he bottoms you out and rides you hard pulling your legs outward or over his shoulders or in various angles to enter you as deeply as possible. Aiming to slam against your cervix he pounds into you aggressively and quickly stopping only to cause your orgasm to crash as he has a denial kink.

He loves to make your body glisten with your own fluid so pounding you until you cover your bottom half in your own juices while your top half shimmers with salty sweetness remains his goal from start to finish. If you aren’t panting and erotically filthy then it’s not being done right.

If he is getting a blow job he wants the pace to be slower and erratic. He loves watching your eyes water and your neck constrict as you try not to gag when he slams into the back of your throat randomly taking a moment of control. He sets the pace during a blowjob telling you to leave your hands on your thighs or the side of the bed while focusing on how good you take him.

He likes the slow drag of your teeth along his length and the slippery warmth of your tongue as it wraps around him. He likes to savor your entire mouth puckering as you suck him like candy while he pulls in and out of you at a snails pace. Eventually he will work himself up so he rides your face faster but a good amount of time is spent savoring the feel of you around him as you kneel in submission or hover over his hips with your eyes locked on his while his cock fills your cheeks so much they puff out slightly around his girth.

Z = Sleep

You either fall asleep on top of him or you are curled up into him. Grimmjow won’t allow you to sleep any other way and will fuck you until you fall asleep in one of those two ways.

He won’t fall asleep until you are sound asleep taking a rare moment to possessively fawn over you as he runs his hand down your hair or back feeling a rare moment of emotional attachment not laced with arrogance or egotism. Truth be told he is desperately in love with you and cannot find any peace without you. Sleeping with you calms him and there are times he fucks you just to reach this movement of calm since he sucks at talking and communication in general.

**Shinji**

P= Pace

Being the highly perceptive individual he is, Shinji is quite the lover. Teasing your body much like he teases you in public he draws out your subtle responses while enflaming your larger reactions with simple and succinctly timed gestures. Building your orgasm like a jazz melody he will skate his tongue and finger simultaneously around your sensitive areas touching them only briefly at the peak of their sensitivity before moving on to the next preventing your body from adjusting to his administrations while continuing to increase your pleasure.

Wanting your body to accept him completely and willingly, he takes great pains to prep your pussy with fingers and tongue making sure it is adequately moist before sliding slowly into you. Preferring to mount you from between your legs as a top so he has complete control of how much pleasure you receive from being penetrated, Shinji leaves the canvas of your body naked and open to him so he can enter you and tease any part of your body should the desire strike him.

Once inside he believes in even steady strokes stoking your orgasm while he whispers sweetly in your ear or caresses every inch of your body intimately wanting you to want him of a cellular level before claiming to verbally. When he can sense your orgasm is close he tests the level of your need with shallow increases of depth and pressure before determining how deep and fast to ride you to your end.

Z = Sleep

Shinji will no longer fall asleep without you being asleep first. The last time he did that you were gone when he woke up half an hour later. He will now close his eyes but wait until your breathing levels before brushing his fingers through your hair and whispering “Loving you is such a chore idiot.” In the sweetest voice possible before kissing your forehead and draping an arm over your waist knowing he will wake up if you move.

**Aizen**

P= Pace

This convention doesn’t apply to Aizen as he instructs you on what he wants done so your body remains completely at his mercy. He wants to see you submit to him in all ways possible while teasing and tormenting you. This means you are 99% of the time always on top.

“Make sure you slide down slowly.”

“Spread your legs wider and bend backwards slightly opening up your uterus so I penetrate you deeper.”

It’s also like a wicked game of red light green light here he will tell you to ride him hard and fast, your breasts slamming against your chest making slapping sounds while your pussy squelches lewdly as you bottom out, only to have you stop in mid thrust and only ride his tip while he plays with your clit until you almost cum.

The only time he remains in control is when he takes you unsolicited when he is angry or has been away from you too long. Here he will bend you over whatever he can find or just in half before railing you mercilessly with zero preparation time wanting to brutalize you in the same way his anger brutalizes others. Only when he is spent will he then go back and have you make love to him slowly and gently, an act that gets him hard but doesn’t make him cum until you beg him to release inside of you as your orgasm tears through your body. Only then will he ride you harshly so he does not waste a moment of your pleasure.

Blow jobs are a cruel punishment for you as he will never orgasm from them but he enjoys them immensely especially when you suck him off under the table during meetings so he can address his subordinates while your supple body curls up underneath his robes which he has designed specifically so they snap and unsnap at the inner thighs letting them be combined into a skirt instead of pant legs so you can sit between his spread legs abs milk him for hours.

Z = Sleep

He falls asleep instantly. There is no worry you will leave and never come back. He actually would love you to leave because it would only be a matter of time before you came back begging to be back in his arms. He also won’t admit he sleeps the best when  you are there. He won't give you the satisfaction. 

**Urahara**

P = Pace

Sex with Urahara is both the most infuriating and intensely sensual thing you have ever experienced in your life. The man takes for fuck ever to get started, though according to him foreplay started as soon as he yanked the sheets off of you that morning at 5:30a.m. With signals completely crossed, pace goes right out the door.

Being a man who also has questionable propriety, Urahara is also a firm opportunist. Though he will never compromise your morals, he will take advantage of a situation to tease and get a rise out of you especially if it ends up leading to something more intimate.

When in the bedroom he is the type to trace your body with the petals of a flower, tease it with a feather, feed you and him succulent objects in between kisses only to lick your fingers clean, stargaze naked as he tells you how he can retrace the stars using the points of your body, and many more smoldering intimacies.

In public he will blow in your ear, run dull objects over the inside of your flesh, enact his feelings with a stuffed animal, give you his clothes to wear when he accidentally stains yours, and other such childish things. He loves playing with your hair as you make love as well and it is love. Urahara never wants to take you roughly or by force. His thrusts are always measured, his gestures gentle and soothing as if he is inviting your body to respond instead of forcing it.

Often he says he is measuring you inside and out so if he ever went blind he would still be able to see you and give you the pleasure your deserve. He loves to penetrate you slowly, thrusting inside you so your entire being swallows him whole. He wants every part of your bodies imaginable to intertwine at once so your feelings and sensations meld into the perfect sexual experience. Even once you have orgasmed he stays inside you as long as he can savoring the feel of your warmth. To Urahara, pace is a measurement of the tangible and love is anything but that so keeping you on your toes all day so you can soak in his love is the only way to truly enjoy it

Z = Sleep

Urahars will hold you and tell you the most amazing stories as bed time stories that are actually parodies of your relationship put into fantastical settings that he overacts and makes you laugh but only occasionally because you should be trying to go to sleep. Once you have fallen asleep, he will creep out of bed and shower before returning to bed fresh and clean to snuggle up next to you just so you will sigh contentedly in your sleep and snuggle in close to him.

He also tells you every night when you are deeply asleep all the reasons he fell in love with you. Sometimes during this process he turns himself on and needs to carefully roll you over onto your back so he can kiss and tease your body making sure to only wake you up once his lips envelop your pussy.

Who needs sleep when they have you? You are all the energy and excitement he needs. 


	6. Request SFW ABC’s X | Grimm, Shinji, Aizen, Urahara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/22/21  
> Rolisna  
> Completed 1/29/21
> 
> X = X-ray (How do they react to you being injured?)

**Grimm**

Should come as no great shock that he is not the most affectionate or compassionate in regards to injuries. 

Scrape and other minor flesh wounds

“Don’t tell me you can’t handle a little injury like that. Are you completely worthless? 

He will proceed to ignore your injury and push you even harder. Though it seems heartless what he is doing is getting you to focus on something other than the injury since your weakness brought that on in first place. If you were just stronger you wouldn’t have to deal with such weak physical limitations.

Bruising

It only bothers him when they are bruises he hasn’t given you. Those he has to replace bigger and better close to the ones in question because no one has the right to mar your skin but him. If they are bruises you gave yourself he will thoroughly chastise you for being a stupid, lazy, incompetent wretch. 

Broken bones

Constantly tells you to sit your ass down and stay the fuck out of his way, not to get any more brilliant ideas of trying to support him because that failed this last time, just to worry about yourself since you can barely even manage to keep yourself in one piece but in the same vein hasn’t left your side no matter where you go and has become increasingly twitchy about potential threats taking the responsibility of protecting you onto himself without saying that is why he is doing it. 

“I’m just making sure your dumb ass doesn’t make it worse.”

He listens in on everything the doctor tells you about how to take care of the injury and recites it to you like a drill sergeant for good measure every time he asks you if you have done what the doctor instructed. 

If you have a cast, his signature is the circle face with its tongue sticking out, cat ears, and crazy mane in the middle of your arm with the word dumb ass underneath it. 

When you have returned to duty he is the only one who will train with you. He won’t let anyone else near you. 

“If I let you do what you want your stupid ass is just going to be right back in this cast. You know you are too weak to even leave a scratch so why not just focus on what you can do which is grunt work until I say otherwise.”

If you need help dressing and undressing then Grimm will do it taking extreme care not to upset the broken area. You find this embarrassing even if you have slept together but Grimm doesn’t see this as even remotely sexual. He will thus completely detach any sexual opportunity focusing only on making sure you get better. 

If you are knocked unconscious or are in a coma

Grimm has a very hard time with you being injured this way. He never leaves your side unless he is forced to and he does everything he can to find things to talk about so you never stop hearing his voice hoping maybe knowing he is here will bring you back sooner. Funny enough he doesn’t tease you or say mean things to you at all. Instead, he talks about memories he has with you and how they made him feel. When no one is in the room he often reaches out and strokes your hair or your cheek with a sad look in his eye, but should you wake up he would deny it all and call you all kinds of names while he pouts and fumes about how careless you were. Secretly he is terrified you will wake up and have forgotten him, but he has also resolved to make you remember him should that ever happen. 

  
  


**Shinji**

Shinji presents the idea of you being injured in any way as a giant pain in his ass. 

Scrape and other minor flesh wounds

“Go put a Bandaid on it. What do you expect me to do?” 

“There is some iodine in the bathroom, go use that and then put Neosporin on it so it can heal under the BandAid.” 

“You want me to do what? I’d rather just cut your finger off than dig out a splinter with a pair of tweezers. Do it yourself.” 

All of these things he will say but in the end, he is the one administering to you since ‘You use too much Neosporin’, ‘That BandAid is too big what are you blind?’, and ‘You are such a baby. If I cut off your finger you would be useless to me. Give me your finger and keep your mouth shut.’

Bruising

He would make some off-handed comment about how incompetent you are but then spend the rest of the time training in a way that strengthened your awareness of the weakness that caused you to receive the bruise in the first place. Of course, this means he would make you suffer a few rounds where he intentionally hit the bruise just so you would take his help seriously. 

If you gave yourself the bruise doing something stupid like falling off a ladder or taking a short cut somehow to make a chore or mission easier he would partner with you going forward making you both the bait and the sole attacker preferring to stand back and peanut gallery your efforts to suppress the enemy making sure to criticize everything down to the way you breathed just to drive the point home that laziness doesn’t warrant sympathy. 

Broken bones

Shinji will take you to the doctor every time you need to go without complaint, which is odd. He will then pay attention to everything the doctor says so when you get back home he can address your healing process himself. 

“I don’t trust anyone else to take care of your stupid ass. Odds are you will try to convince them you are fine and I will have to kill you both which will only piss me off more than I already am so just sit there and be a good little brat and do as I say.”

If you need anything he will go get it. If you want to go for a walk he will go with you. If you want to train and you can, he will find a localized way to continue your training without exasperating your current injury, but he will not leave your side. 

If you need help dressing and undressing Shinji will help you in complete silence. Where normally he would kiss up and down your body as each inch of fabric exposed your flesh, he now only focuses on removing and reapplying your clothes. If you even suggest the idea of sexual intimacy he just dismisses the idea. 

“If you have enough energy to think about that then you have the energy it takes to heal quicker. Why not focus on that instead idiot?”

If you are knocked unconscious or are in a coma

He will not leave you and will barely let anyone into the room with you. He has gotten into several fights that almost lead to drawing blood when people made the mistake of trying to remove him. He feels personally responsible for your current state and cannot handle the thought of you never coming back to him. 

At night he curls up next to you under the futon using his warmth and the feel of his body to try to stir life back into your eyes. He whispers his deepest feelings into your ear and eventually falls asleep nestled into your neck. 

He makes sure your body remains hydrated and is washed regularly, an act he does entirely himself. 

He can’t conceive that you might wake up and forget him, refusing to even think what he would do if that was the case. You are secretly his everything though there is no way he would ever tell you that. 

  
  


**Aizen**

He has no sympathy for your injuries regardless of what they are. Unable to even acknowledge the severity of his own at any given time he expects you to just get better and move on or ignore them entirely. If your body is broken it was your weakness that made it that way so you are responsible for making it stronger. He leaves your recovery to the doctors but will check in to see your progress, and give his opinion on how he thinks your treatments could be improved. Knowing your body intimately he is the only one who knows how to expedite your recovery. 

Should you be unconscious or in a coma, however, he will take over your treatment himself. Moving you to his private lab he will run his tests to see what your condition is and what it would take to revive you. Not above altering you in inhumane ways just to keep you with him, he faces both his and your mortality with every test he runs. Working tirelessly to come up with a way to stimulate you back to the life he speaks to you often of the things he wishes he had done differently and the world you made him see that he hadn’t believed existed; your love changing even his jaded heart enough to establish value where once there had been none. The clearest sign is the times he reads you poetry when he can’t sleep trying to reach your heart in ways he was never able to while you were conscious.

  
  


**Urahara**

You are terrified to get injured because of how many Urahara babies you when you are. Even a scrape he has to kiss continuously and not always innocently. It’s gotten to the point where he will randomly strip-search you looking for injuries that he ‘needs to tend to’ which causes an uproar as he chases to around until you either drop from exhaustion or call a truce that he accepts the terms of. 

  * Gets upset if you change your bandages
  * Draws all over anycast you have so no one else has any room to because he never wants you to forget how much he loves you and wants you to get better
  * Uses any excuse he can come up with to check on your injury even if it’s a paper cut
  * Insists on feeding you if he can get away with it even if it’s a paper cut 
  * Gets hyper-protective the worse the injury is
  * Will tie you down to the bed and not let you leave if he thinks you are doing too much while injured 
  * Tries to spearhead your recovery training since he doesn’t believe you can be responsible for going back to work and not overdoing it 



If you are ever unconscious or in a coma 

His grief is palpable. He won’t leave your side and will take on administering your daily needs himself. He will sing to you quietly as he bathes you. He will tell you bedtime stories at night as he wraps himself around you. He will brush your hair and paint your fingernails. He will even change out the stuffed animals he brings you. His hand holds yours as much as possible and he makes himself hoarse telling and retelling the stories he loves so much of how you met and the romance you have shared. He wants nothing more than for you to get better and to have you open your eyes and say some offhand remark about how useless he is. He knows there is a chance you might wake up and have forgotten him, but he isn’t worried. Even if you have, even if you never remember him he will never stop loving you and will always do everything he can to look out for you. You are his angel and the spark that ignited his heart. He will never give that up or let that die.


	7. Request NSFW ABC F,L,R | Shinji/Aizen/Urahara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I request something? I really loved your latest chapter! May I request Shinji, aizen, and Urahara?  
> F = Favourite Position  
> L = Location   
> R = Risk

**Shinji**

Favorite Position

Shinji has this weird thing about facing you except when he wants to turn his back to you. That means any variant of missionary is his favorite.

Most favorite of the missionary versions

  * Rock and Roll (#1 fave)
  * Pillow Talk (#2 fave)
  * Yawning (but wants your knees tucked against his sides
  * Launch pad
  * Splitting bamboo



He likes being in control but hates being restricted by you sitting on him so he isn’t a fan of you riding him. It also makes him feel lazy and he doesn’t like you doing all the work. He wants to be the one given by you pleasure not sitting there watching you take your pleasure on him.

Location

Not a big fan of discomfort so Shinji prefers space and ideal climate.

  * Bed
  * Shower (Standing wrap around is fine as it’s still essentially missionary)
  * Futon on (couch/bed version elevated off the ground)
  * Outside in the grass in the spring when it’s warm but not hot
  * Against a wall of you need it now but shouldn’t be a regular thing as it doesn’t give him the ability to enjoy you the way he wants



Risk

He is mischievous so he is willing to do it if there is a possibility of getting caught but t doesn’t happen often because he prefers being comfortable and that usually means the bed or the couch so not as much risk as there could be.

**Aizen**

Favorite Position

  * Downward dog with him pressing you down into the bed.
  * Bridge because he likes seeing his cock press against your stomach as you taught skin molds against his length each time he thrusts inside of you. The greater the bend of your body the better as it shows more of his shaft inside of you.
  * You between his legs because who doesn’t love a blow job especially if you decide he can cum on your face and breasts if you are doing it discreetly in public
  * Reverse cowgirl (especially the farther forward you bend over his legs) because he likes to smack your ass.
  * Pretzel dip because it allows him to watch your face as he plays with your clit while pounding you and your leg draped over his arm and across his hip feels so dirty
  * Stand and deliver because he likes the slight element of pain elicited as he pulls your arms abs rams into you leaving you completely at his mercy
  * The seashell because he loves pushing your body to its limits f flexibility and it leaves your pussy completely exposed to him
  * Seated wheel barrow when he really wants to give you a good spanking



Location

  * Bed
  * Chair
  * Table
  * Couch
  * Shower
  * Wall
  * Hot tub
  * At another persons place



He really doesn’t care where it is done because he can make sex work wherever.

Risk

The riskier the better. He even asked you once if he could fuck you in the lab while people watched for science but you didn’t say yes…you also didn’t say no just that it wasn’t a good idea. He loves fucking you in other people’s places when they might walk in at any moment and constantly tries to fuck you in high traffic areas in the Seireitei especially if he can stuff you under a covered table to blow him or can play with you while no ones looking at a public gathering.

**Urahara**

Favorite Position

Is it cheesy to say any position you will let him put you in cause it’s true. The man loves any position you are in and loves having you tell him what position you want to be in or what you want him to do. The more of you he can see naked the better as well. He isn’t big finding ways to have you secretly fuck him he would rather be the one between your legs at the table licking your pussy all through dinner keeping it nice and wet until you couldn’t stand it anymore.

Location

  * Bed
  * Bath
  * Shower
  * Hot tub
  * Car
  * Remote Picnic bench
  * On the beach low enough in the tide that the water washes over you
  * Wall
  * Couch
  * Desk
  * Changing rooms
  * On a boat
  * Any other place you can think of he really has no preference as long as it’s what you want



Risk

He would rather not include risk. He doesn’t like the idea of anyone else seeing you in a sexual way except him so if you want to do it in public he would rather it be intimately public. He doesn’t want to share you. Not even an ankle’s worth of flesh.


	8. Request SFW Prompt 26 | Grimmjow | How Much Did You Hear

1/22/21

Rolisna

“How much of that did you hear?”

It was one month until your one year anniversary. Torn about what to do since Grimmjow had no idea how you out up with him this long, he was stressing about what to get you. He didn’t have the resources to make it anything crazy and he knew you actually didn’t really want that. He also didn’t want it stupid and cheesy feeling like you would be disappointed.

Then one night you decided to confront him and that was when you caught him recording Romantic Questions to Get to Know Your Spouse. Knowing he did a piss poor job telling you he loved you, he had decided to take the quiz and record it in secret as part of your gift. Unfortunately he left the door open and unlocked thinking he would rather hear you coming than deal with you yelling over the door being locked if you caught him.

Below are his responses that he gave which you listened in on the recording thinking he was sneaking off in the middle of the night to talk to someone else.

**What makes me feel the most loved?**

No matter how shitty you feel you always let me know you love me in little ways like setting out my clothes, punching the corner is my eyes where the skin is softest or making sure I always have something cold in the fridge to drink.

**What made your favorite date your favorite?**

That first date I tried so hard and every damn thing went wrong yet you made the best of it and kept a smile on your face. When the tire blew you stepped out and helped me change it making sure my cost didn’t get wrinkled and wiping down my hands and face with wipes you happened to have in your purse. When my food came out wrong you switched plates without me noticing eating mine instead even though it was way to spicey for you. You even drove us home and tucked me in bed when I drank too much because I was so angry everything got messed up. 

**What’s my favorite romance movie we watched together?**

Ponyo. You are a huge Ghibli fan and for weeks after watching that you would sneak up on me and whisper $Name loves Grimm before kissing me on the cheek or the nose.

It was the cutest and sweetest damn thing in the world.

**What’s my favorite meal you cook for date night?**

Chocolate chip cookies because we always end up wearing as much as we eat and I think the chocolate tasted sweeter when it’s licked off of you.

**What kind of music puts you in the mood?**

Jazz because you love the sound of the tenor saxophone and the times we have had it playing and we were intimate you felt like you melted into me.

**What’s the number one thing that I think makes our relationship last?**

Your positivity and patience. I’m always flying off the handle and starting shit but somehow you always rein it back in and calm me down even when I fight you.

**What do I love most about you?**

It’s strange really. I love how one minute you are sweet and understanding and then when I get really outa line this hard ass comes out and I can’t help but do what you say. You mold me without making me feel inferior and it drives me nuts in good ways.

**What setting do I think made the perfect date night atmosphere?**

It’s not descent but it had to be the time at the beach you just let it all go and came up to the hot tub on the roof deck naked and made out with me while we drank and watched the stars. Well not really watched but you opened your heart that night in ways I hadn’t anticipated and that changed a lot about how I see us. 

**What physical action or gesture do I find romantic?**

The fact that no matter what position we relax in it is always comfortable. We can be cramped in a car lying on each other or half on the couch and half on the floor. Whatever it is it’s comfortable.

**What was my first impression of you when we met?**

God you were annoying. You always told me what to do but in that ‘are you sure you wanna do that sort of way’ and you set some really hard ground rules. You wouldn’t let me get away with shit and you even refused to be affectionate if I got outa line.

**What physical feature of yours is my favorite?**

Tue curve at the base of your neck. It just begs me to kiss it. Your skin there is so smooth and I like that I can feel your heart beat when my lips press against it.

**What’s my favorite way you touch me?**

I love when you play with my hair and run your fingers over my chest when we are laying in bed.

**If you could describe me in only one word, what would it be?**

Radiant in every definitive way.

**What was my favorite part about our first kiss?**

Feeling you mold against me and wrap your arms around me. It was like as soon as our bodies touched you wanted to be absorbed by me.

**When and what was the first moment you knew you were in love with me?**

I knew I was in love with you the first time you cried because it broke my heart and I stopped breathing. Your sadness ripped me apart and made me realize I never wanted to be why you cried.

**What’s your most favorite outfit I wear?**

If we are being honest then nothing, but if I had to pick something it would be anything of mine.

**What about you first attracted me?**

Your eyes. They weren’t afraid of me nor were they afraid of my anger at any point since being with you. They have a depth and life that makes them change every time I look at them.

**What’s been one of the funniest times we’ve had together?**

You being drunk with me that first time. You denied it so hard. You did the silky walk home, you talked to a light post you thought was a giraffe, and you acted out your favorite episode of glee with my action figures.

**What do I say to others when I talk about you?**

Fucking touch my girlfriend and you are dead asshole you got that?

**Why do you think we met each other?**

My life had no purpose once the world settled and it was making me angry and destructive. I was taking my negativity out on others and myself in harmful ways so ai needed someone who could show compassion but not tolerate shit.

**When was the first moment you wanted to kiss me?**

The first time you ate ice cream in the kitchen in a tank top and short shorts. You purposefully smeared some on your lips because ai was teasing you about how much of a virgin you were despite having been sexually active. You love pushing my buttons but that time it almost worked.

**What do I think you find most attractive about me?**

Fuck if I know I think you are crazy for being attracted to me. I’ve got pro resting bitch face, I look half crazed when I’m angry, I’m pushy, I’m rude, and I sometimes purposefully hate things you like just to piss you off.

**What do you do that helps me calm down?**

You press your forehead against mine and cup my cheeks with your hands forcing me to focus on you. You run your hand up and down my thigh with regular pressure. You put your hand in my back pocket when I’m anxious around men in public. You also always know when I need to hear I love you.

**When am I the happiest with you?**

Any time you aren’t angry with me or any time you are curled up with me.

**What do you like best about our relationship?**

That I trust you completely and without a doubt. Even if I give you shit about it, I still trust you completely.

**What moment would you want to relive again and again?**

The first night we slept together. You have never been more beautiful than that moment and you haven’t lost that beauty since.

**What is something little I do that makes you smile?**

“You shove whatever you are eating and want to share into my mouth and then give me hell if I bitch about it. “You don’t get to decide how I show my affection.” That’s what you always say, but it makes me smile because no one is as weirdly cute as you.

At this point you go to close the door but it makes the click as the bolt secures. Within seconds Grimm is in front of you with this horrified expression.

“How much of that did you hear?”

You aren’t one to lie but you don’t need to. He can see it on your face and it makes him blush as his face turns bright red.

“What the hell! It was supposed to be-“ but you don’t let him finish. Instead you tackle him to the floor before kissing him over and over.

When you finally let him up for air you both are breathing hard.

“Now what the hell do I do for our anniversary?” He pouts.

“How about you just let me do something for you. You already gave me everything I could want.”

Then you lean down and kiss him again as his hands come to rest on your back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to see more by me? Come visit https://creativefandoms.com/


	9. NSFW P. Request | Aizen x FR | Tea Ceremony | ft. Grimm + Gin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This work was commissioned from Tumblr.

Having sent word he would be arriving back at Las Noches sometime mid-afternoon, I had done everything I could to make sure the room would be nothing but welcoming. From cleaning our entire living space to setting up the tea ceremony in the communal area, I had everything ready and my body clothed in the starched kimono he loved best by the time his steady footfalls fell in the corridor leading to our rooms.

Regrettably, he was not alone.

“Hey, Aizen, why the hell do we need to be part of this stupid ritual you always do when you come back from a mission?” Grimm’s angry tone grating against my ears.

“It wouldn’t kill you to experience some culture once and a while, Grimm. Besides, if nothing else, you will have something pretty to look at until we are done.” Gin’s negative criticism was prodding the larger male with acute precision while remaining sinisterly apathetic.

Cringing at the sound of Grimm rising to the jab as he began bickering back at Gin, I straightened my robes one more time before timing the opening of the door. There must have been something that happened while out on the mission; otherwise, Aizen wouldn’t have brought the two back. He hated company when he came home, preferring to enjoy the silence of the ceremony in solitude.

Now, with the cacophony of discordant sounds coming closer, I steeled my resolve before opening the door in

3…

2…

1…

“Welcome home, Captain Aizen. Your arrival has been eagerly anticipated.” My voice calm and smooth.

“I’m sure it has.” His voice slightly teasing as his knuckles rose to my cheek and gently brushed it as he passed by on the way to his seat on the tatami mat floor.

Though in private, his act was a gesture that would make me melt, in public, it stemmed from a deep-seated distaste for something that was bothering him. Trying not to show my body going rigid, I had to force myself to breathe as Grimm and Gin pass by, their lingering gaze going unnoticed as I stared at the wall in front of me before turning and taking my seat across from Aizen.

“I can’t even begin to fathom what she sees in you, Aizen. You are hardly a man capable of doing anything useful with a woman. The only thing I’ve ever seen you toy with is your experiments, and most times those are dead, so the idea of you knowing what to do with such live supple flesh-“

“You know Grimm, part of the problem with you is that you cannot comprehendbeauty as both a pure existence and as a byproduct of desire.” Aizen cuts in, causing Grimm to scowl.

“What good does it do me to comprehend something like that? It doesn’t make the girl more willing.”

“That is where you are wrong. Comprehension of beauty in such a way fosters trust and, more importantly, an obedience which is an element both of you seem to lack in spades.”

Aizen’s eyes then lock with mine before he bows his head slightly, a gesture which I return as it signals the start of the ceremony.

Having set out all the utensils as prescribe by Aizen, the bowl directly in front of my bent knees, the pot four inches to the edge behind that within the square depressed area in the floor housing a heating plate, the wooden ladle resting upside down resting on the rim of the pot with the handle facing south-east, and the matcha, teacup, and whisk off to the left of my knee spaced four inches apart, I reached down for my red silk cloth at my waist.

Unfolding it gently, I forced my mind to remain precise. Had it been just us in the room, I would have made my gestures more sensual and pronounced, suggesting altering motives looming in the ceremony's aftermath. With two others here, though, I did the best I could to keep them precise despite my mind filling in the gaps.

Taking the silk corner, I slowly wrapped my fingers around it with my free hand before sliding it down like I was sliding on a cock ring. At halfway down, I carefully folded the silk in half before tucking the corner under and folding it in half again.

With the silk now a bulky rectangle, I pick up the cup. Gently holding it with my fingers in a C-shape, I place the cloth at the rim and slowly clean the top and the bottom before setting it down. Taking hold of the bamboo scoop, I place it gently in the cloth before folding the fabric around it and sliding it up. It is hard repeating this three times without imaging it is Aizen and not the scoop I am stroking with such calculated affection, but somehow my mind remains focused though a slight blush does rise to my cheeks.

With the scoop and bowl now purified, unlike my mind, I unfolded and refolded in half the silk before tucking it back into the waistband of my kimono.It was frustrating to untuck the rigid material slightly, so the kimono hung a little looser at my chest, showing a little more skin than was acceptable. If it had been only Aizen, I would have done it without a thought, but I was not interested in putting my affections on one display for those other callous wretches.

Picking up the wooden ladle, I dipped it in the pot before bringing it to the bowl and carefully pouring it in, making sure not to spill any of its contents. Placing the ladle over the pot's opening, so the handle pointed south-east, I picked up the whisk and put it into the bowl with the handle towards the east before readjusting my grip. Lifting my hand twice, I allowed the water to drip from the tangs of the whisk before submerging it once again, swishing it back and forth three times and twisting it clockwise ninety degrees; pulling it up one last time to let the water on the tangs drip from the bamboo one previous time.

Turning the whisk upside down, I place it on the flat of its pommel four inches from my right knee before picking the bowl filled with water up and pouring it slowly into a collection bowl to the left of my left knee. With the tea bowl empty, I remove my silk and dry the tea bowl before refolding and tucking the it back into my waistband.

With the tea bowl dry, I reach out and take the bamboo scoop in my right hand as my left reaches out and takes the ceramic-covered bowl filled with ground macha. Removing the lid in my right hand as my fingers still hold the scoop, I set the lid upside down on the ceramic standoff to my right before carefully dipping the scoop into the macha and collecting the light green-colored grounds.

With a steady hand and even breaths, I guide the macha to the bowl, where I let the bamboo scoop touch the ceramic base before releasing the powder into it. Repeating the process, I add one more knowledge of macha before replacing the lid on the macha bowl and resting the scoop lengthwise above it.

Reaching for the ladle, I fill Aizen's preferred amount of water to the tea bowl before replacing the ladle, taking up the whisk, and stirring the macha to a smooth green texture; only a light froth hovering along the top.

With the first bowl done, I offer it to Aizen with a soft-featured but blank expression, bowing as my cheeks flush when his eyes seem to sparkle at my immaculate rendition. It had taken many months for me to perfect to Aizen's standards the tea ceremony. It had been no easy task as his meticulous mind fed off the distances and weights of everything in the room. Needing balance and cleanliness, everything had its proper place and proper method. Aizen didn't tolerate anything but perfection, and it wasn't until recently that I had been allowed to perform the ceremony without supervision.

Shuffling back to the tea set, I prepared two more bowls precisely the same, an act not missed by Aizen, who seemed to smile almost unnaturally at my hidden disdain for his guests who surprisingly remained quiet until the tea bowls were replaced and the set placed off to the side.

With a slight sower expression, Grimm was the first to speak up. "How can you stand drinking something that tastes so bitter?"

"It's not as hard to swallow as your personality." Gin chimed in, causing Grimm to glare and begin to open his mouth in a retort, but Aizen interjected.

"Are you insulting her skill? And here I thought I was just going to have to reprimand you for your insufferable ignorance during today's mission. It seems like both of you need a lesson in manners AND obedience."

The two men look at Aizen with calculated hesitancy before finding their foreheads plastered to the floor and their hands flat against the mat, palms down, as the captain's spiritual pressure locks them in place in a position of reverence.

"To answer your question, Grimm, it is traditional to offer sweets with the tea to help offset the taste. Not having given $Name a warning that she might need to prepare some, none had been provided; at least not for you. You see, unlike you two who follow your desires, $Name has been groomed to both serve me without question and anticipate my every need outside of that. As such, she prepared the only sweet necessary for me as well as the perfect lesson in humility for you."

Here my eyes went wide as Aizen rose from his kneeling position and walked towards me. He couldn't possibly be thinking of taking me here and now in front of these idiots, could he? I had done everything he asked as perfectly as I could. There was no reason to subject me to such humiliation as that.

Yet, something in his eyes promised me that only he and I would find any joy in what was to come.

Remaining obedient and seated, my heart began to race as Aizen walked past me and then stopped behind me so he could kneel once again, his knees kissing the backs of my feet.

"You see, there is no sweet more succulent in this world than a peach. With its savory juices, slight tang, and delectable fleshy interior, it captures all the senses with just one taste heightening any delicacy with the hint of the forbidden."

Despite how overwhelming the spiritual pressure was in front of me that held the two men down, Aizen's hands as they came to rest on my shoulders were soft and reassuring.

"That was quite a brilliant execution, my dear. Please do not think I missed the small nuances you added either. I quite enjoyed them." His voice at my ear was low and smooth, as if coaxing my tenseness from my body as his thumbs slid under the fabric of my Kimono.

"You did such a good job in fact that I wish to share my appreciation and adoration of your efforts with others so it may provide an example of exemplary service. You don't mind, do you?"

Even if I did, I couldn't say so. There was no refusing Aizen, though it wasn't as if I could ever dream of doing so. Shaking my head slightly, he hummed.

"Good. I'm so glad you are such an obedient girl."

His thumbs then effortlessly slid the starched fabric from my shoulders, exposing my breasts' swell and causing the nipples to pucker with the sudden change of temperature. Gasping slightly, he left the material to pool at my elbows before sliding his hands over both breasts so he could fondle and tease the angered nubs.

Biting my lips, I let my head fall back onto Aizen's shoulder, which was the only movement I knew I was allowed.

"Did you know a man can get even more enjoyment from a peach if he chooses to enjoy both its exterior and its interior flesh?" It was a rhetorical question I knew, not to mention there was no way Grimm or Gin could answer being plastered to the floor the way they were as they fought just to stay conscious.

"All he needs to do is slowly run his thumb over the yielding flesh letting the soft hairs on its skin brush against his calloused pads, eliciting a savory response in the mouth that begins to salivate at the thought of placing its lips around the round peachy swell before sinking its teeth and lips into it."

Aizen pinched my nipples hard as his lips came to rest on the curve of my neck where it meets my shoulder. Kissing my skin briefly, he then ran them back and forth over its surface.

"Once the senses are heightened to the idea of indulging in the inner flesh of the peach, man can find pleasures beyond just the immediate relief of hunger."

Shuffling back from my body, Aizen shifts instead to sit perpendicular to me.

"Would you be so kind as to lie down, my dear?"

I turned and looked briefly into his eyes which gave nothing away yet told me everything. Blushing profusely, I carefully shifted my weight, so I lay down with my feet towards Grimm and Gin and my head towards the opposite wall. Knowing full well, I was expected to wear nothing under my kimono whenever I wore it; I already knew where this was headed. Not lifting my head to look towards him, all I heard was the shuffling of fabric before my entire lower half was exposed as he pulled my kimono up, exposing my nakedness from the hips down. With the material secured into my waistband, Aizen then straddled above me, so his hips were above my face, and his face hovered dangerously close to my sex.

Having removed his pants sometime before straddling me but leaving his tunic on, Aizen had effectively shielded me using only my pleasure as the lesson instead of my flaunting the pleasure I got from his dominating presence had he not shielded my upper half with his tunic.

“The sight of your pleasure is mine and mine alone.” He had always told me when I would try to solicit him in public, a thought that now turned me on more than it repulsed me. True, it was still embarrassing to know these men would directly associate me with this sensual act. Regardless, it would also serve to bind them closer to his will as they were faced with the notion that, should Aizen wish, even their darkest desires would be brought to light and flaunted shamelessly for everyone to see.

So as his head slowly dripped precum onto my chest, I adjusted his robes to ensure all of him would be exposed to me, but nothing else could be revealed should he wish to let them look.

“Always so willing. Thank you, my dear. Now, as I was saying, with the senses heightened, a man can begin the process of unveiling the true sweetness of the peach. How he does this is entirely up to him. If he wishes to prolong his pleasure, he can trace his thumb gently over the curve up and down before digging just his nail into the flesh, so the skin pulls back ever so slightly.”

Placing his hands on my pelvis, making sure his thumb is at the base of the thickest part of my lip, I feel him gently slide his pad along the forgiving flesh until his thumb reaches the bottom closest to my anus. Pausing only for a moment, teasing me with the idea he might deviate and begin circling its rim, he then pulls his thumb back along my lip, but this time his nail rakes across the moistened flesh as he pulls my lip open.

“With the flesh now exposed, the glistening flesh within carries an allure that, mixed with its sweet-smelling nectar, is nearly impossible to resist. At this point, I prefer to gently lick the condensation seeping from within off, giving me a tantalizing taste of what yet lies I store.”

I had always loved the fact that Aizen enjoyed talking dirty in bed. Listening to him tell me what to do, what he wanted to do, what he was doing, what he could do totw at my desire one string of sanity at a time until my body seeped more from his words than his actual penetration. Now, of course, was no exception.

With each descriptive word he spoke, I felt my core tighten and my slit clamp shut in anticipation that his tongue might venture within after sampling its outer rim.

Taking his time, letting his lips descend gradually, I bit my lip hard before mewling slightly as his tongue finally touched down at the top of my lip before trailing down its length to the base.

Though there wasn’t much to arouse me sensation-wise with this act, the deep vibrations from the hymn that escaped his lips when his tongue slid back in his mouth, and he was able to savor me sparked an uncontrollable need to touch his head and lick his precum from my fingers.

I knew it was reckless, and I knew I wasn’t supposed to touch him until he had put me completely in his mouth, but the urge to want him was just too great. Reaching up with my right hand, I placed the tips of my fingers at his hip before gently tracing the swell of its muscular cheek, my passive way of asking permission.

Lowering his hips in response, I instead extended my tongue and captured the chin pooling at his slit, making sure to swirl its pink tip around the bulb once in thanks.

Remaining unphased at least in voice, though the muscles of his ass did spasm slightly as if minor tremors had radiated from his core once my tongue had come in contact with his head, Aizen continued.

“Some men like to take their index and middle finger and pierce the flesh dragging it down its crease like a knife before pulling back the flesh and feasting on its insides, making sure to suck off any juice that coats their fingers or hand.”

Taking his index and middle finger, Aizen slid them effortlessly into my now convulsing core, making sure to keep the fingers slightly separated so the slurping and sloshing sounds of penetration and retraction were not lost on the crowd.

“Though men with less indulgent tastes typically enjoy this method as it removes the element of refinement and sensuality, it is the second most common method applied in a vast array of settings.”

There was no way I could stifle a groan. Having wanted him inside me the moment he touched my lips, it was unbearable to have him tease me with such measured, languid strokes. Feeling brazenly petulant, I brought my fingers to his shaft. Leaving the pads at incremental points on its length, I brought him down to my lips so my tongue could snake out and gently caress the underside, whose skin tightened the moment my smooth muscle embraced his raging heat.

I was sure only I knew that the raking sound coming from the mat was his hands as his nails dug into the straw webbing, the only response he would give as he insisted on remaining incomplete perceivable control.

Once the sounds from my pussy suggested I was causing fluid to begin to seep from my core, Aizen removed his fingers and placed them in his mouth, making exaggerated sucking sounds. When his fingers had finally been cleaned, he resumed his instruction.

“The last and most popular way to experience a peach-“

His fingers now slide to either side of my lips as his thumbs hold open the folds, completely exposing my sex and hood to everyone present should they be able to look.

“-is to just bite into it.”

Within seconds the only thing I wanted to do is shove him so far into my mouth I choke. I don’t know what it is about how he eats me out, but every lick and suck of his licks makes me crave the taste of his cock in my mouth. Even thinking about it sends shivers down my spine.

As his lips covered mine and his tongue darted out to tease my hood, I pulled him to my mouth and sheathed him, completely letting my tongue slide over his pulsing vein as his girth pulled my cheeks and made my jaw feel like it had to dislocate just to accommodate him.

Once in my mouth, my hands rose to clamp on his ass so I could pull him into me as he dove his tongue between my slit and lapped the leaking fluids into his mouth before sliding out and grazing it over my perineum.

Not caring how exposed I was, only wanting to have his tongue everywhere so I could get it, I pulled my legs up and clamped my bent knees at my side, exposing both my anus and my slit to his ministrations.

Shifting his hands to my ass, he used his thumbs to bow spread my anus wide before sliding his tongue from my slit to its rim, which he circled once before speaking again.

“When the peach has been completely devoured, and all vestiges of its juice removed so there is no residual stickiness, some men choose to plant the deer within the earth while others discard it in the trash without a second thought.”

Bringing his tongue to my anus, Aizen then penetrated it deeply as his left-hand slides to my clit where the thumb begins to tease its still swollen bud while the other releases my cheek only to smack it firmly a second later when Aizen’s tongue is removed.

“Remember, if you wish to plant it, you must pat down the soil several times to ensure the nutrients within surrounding the pit. Otherwise, it may not receive all of what it needs to survive.”

Aizen then smacks my ass three more times before leaning down and kissing the reddened and stinging surface.

With his cock in my mouth, it had been nearly impossible to do more than moan and whine around it, but the worst was when he slid out from between my lips and rose, leaving me isn’t at the edge of release.

Looking at him pleadingly l, desperate to have him finish, made no difference nor afforded me an answer, at least not right away. Once upright, he walked over to his pants and dressed before coming back to me and offering me his hand, which I took reflexively as my kind couldn’t comprehend what was going on.

Once standing, Aizen completely undid my kimono and then redid it, making sure it lay just as neatly as it had when they had entered not that long ago. With everything back in order, Aizen released the two from his crippling spiritual pressure giving them a moment to rise before addressing them directly.

“I hope that the actions taken today during the mission do not repeat. Through my hospitality and personal instruction, I hope you now understand how critical it is to maintain obedience to me and not test the boundaries you think are so supple. If there is still a bad taste left in your mouth after all this, I suggest you find something sweet on your own to help lessen the aftertaste. That is all for today. You two may go.

From the moment they stood, they had eyes only for Aizen as if they knew looking at me after what they had been part of could very well cost them their life. In truth, it mattered not. All I cared about was how I was going to finish what Aizen had started.

Once the two left without a word, and were well out of earshot, Aizen bent down and answered my doubts for me.

“Did I not tell you that the sight of your pleasure is mine and mine alone? There was no way I was going to allow anyone to witness your orgasm firsthand. That is my soul's, right. Unless, of course, you don’t want to cum as my body thrusts deep inside you and my lips bite into that precious neck of yours as my fingers dig into your ass, pulling you into me.”

I shudder as he turns and heads inside our private quarters, forcing me to decide just how bad I want him to finish planting that seed.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to see more by me? Come visit https://creativefandoms.com/


End file.
